


Сказка на ночь

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Сказка ложь, да в ней намек... У утомленного бумажной работой Румынии в сказке на ночь для Молдовы оказалось намеков, пожалуй, даже слишком много.





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские имена:  
> Румыния – Стефан Драгош   
> Молдавия – Октав «Тави» Ионеску   
> male!Венгрия - Эржерон Хедервари (имя от Серафима Брагинского)

Название: Сказка на ночь  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 10 апреля 2016

************************

Луна медленно выплыла из-за туч, осветив при этом циферблат старинных часов, строгие стрелки которых исправно демонстрировали, что уже двадцать минут двенадцатого. Румыния, взглянув на часы, покачал головой и отложил черный карандаш, которым он доселе честно подрисовывал, согласно указанию братишки, точки на крылышках божьих коровок, которых тот старательно вырисовывал на большом листе бумаги, устроившись у самой настольной лампы. Почему-то так им обоим показалось уютнее, чем с верхним светом.

\- Тави, двенадцатый час, - заметил Стефан негромко. – Спать пора.

Молдавии спать, вообще-то, не хотелось. Вернее, спать хотелось, а вот ложиться – нет. Не каждый же день доводится приехать к брату и провести с ним время! Но сам Стефан выглядел очень уставшим – бледнее обычного, под глазами залегли глубокие тени – и Октав уступил. Все-таки он же не несмышленыш какой, чтобы не понимать, что брату надо отдохнуть, иначе он будет чувствовать себя плохо. Этого Молдавии не хотелось – хотелось, чтобы Румыния чувствовал себя хорошо.

Но от маленького невинного детского каприза он все-таки не удержался:  
\- А ты расскажешь мне сказку?

\- Про кого? – уточнил Стефан, поднимаясь и протягивая ему руку.

\- Про принцессу, принца, дракона… - принялся перечислять Октав, ухватившись за прохладную тонкую ладонь брата и отправляясь с ним в спальню.

\- В общем, про приключения прекрасной принцессы? – улыбнулся Румыния. 

\- Ну, да, - согласился Молдавия. – Про приключения принцев и так в книжках много написано.

\- Ну, хорошо, - помогая ему устроиться и втайне радуясь, что этап с вечерним купанием и натягиванием пижамы они прошли перед рисованием, кивнул Стефан. – Будет тебе сказка… - на секунду задумавшись, он отчего-то горько усмехнулся: - Сказка про прекрасную принцессу и ужасную бумажную работу.

\- Ого! – Октав даже немного приподнялся на локтях. – А принцессы тоже занимаются бумажной работой, как ты?

\- Конечно, - серьезно кивнул Румыния и уселся на краю кровати поудобнее. – Поэтому бумажную работу и зовут ужасной. Все от нее страдают.

\- А-а-а… - протянул Молдавия. Какой же у него все-таки замечательный умный старший брат, все знает.

\- Значит, начнем, - между тем сказал Стефан. – Жила-была прекрасная принцесса. И у нее были самые великолепные в мире шляпки! – добавил он, подмигнув Молдове. Тот радостно улыбнулся. – Но принцесса не могла наслаждаться жизнью, потому что королевство ее было не очень богатым, и у принцессы не было денег, чтобы нанять себе секретаря и не мучиться с бумажной работой. Приходилось все делать самой. И вот, однажды принцессе пришлось встать очень рано. Она страшно хотела спать. Она даже не позавтракала, представляешь! 

Октав, искренне сочувствуя принцессе, сжал в пальчиках край одеяла. Он оставаться без завтрака не любил. 

Румыния, впрочем, поспешил добавить позитивных ноток:  
\- К счастью, к принцессе в гости зашел принц из соседнего королевства и поделился по доброте душевной сахарной булочкой и питьевым йогуртом. На самом деле, - добавил он с едкими нотками, - принц не сказать чтобы очень хотел йогуртом делиться, но принцесса была так очаровательна, что ей сложно было отказать. Но время шло. Принцесса страдала, потому что работы было много. Да и пообедать, знаете, очень хотелось. И тут мимо проходил заколдованный рыцарь…

\- Это как, братик? – перебил Молдавия.

\- Ну, иногда он рыцарь, - задумчиво объяснил Стефан, - а иногда превращается в дракона, и тогда с ним становится довольно сложно, эм... общаться.

\- Но принцесса же красивая, он был не стал ее обижать! – возразил Октав.

\- Ох, плохо ты знаешь, Молдова, этих рыцарей... – вздохнул Драгош. – Но что-то мы отвлеклись. Значит, шел мимо рыцарь... И увидел он, как принцесса, свесившись из окна, пускает мыльные пузыри.

\- А зачем она это делала, Румыния? – не понял Молдова. – У нее же много работы было.

\- Понимаешь, Тави, она так старательно пыталась работать, что ощутила просто жизненную необходимость запустить штучек 200-300 мыльных пузырей, а потом – сходить рассортировать свои носки... пардон, чулки по парам. – Объяснил Стефан с важным видом.

\- А-а-а... – на самом деле было все равно немного непонятно, но Октав решил не заострять на этом внимание. – А что рыцарь?

\- Ну, рыцарь очень удивился и поинтересовался у принцессы: «Ты совсем что ли рехн... устала, прелесть моя?» А принцесса ответила: «А не пошел бы ты нах... На кухню! Я страсть как устала и проголодалась и чувствую себя такой несчастной!» - выдал Румыния и мечтательно добавил: - Рыцарь усмехнулся и сообщил принцессе, что ей просто сказочно повезло, что у него сегодня хорошее настроение и он совсем не дракон.

\- Правда не дракон? – уточнил Октав.

\- Конечно. Рыцарь же был не в курсе, что к принцессе в гости утром приходил принц соседнего королевства, - мило улыбнувшись, пробормотал Стефан и продолжил: - Рыцарь, знаешь, был закален множеством боевых походов и прекрасно умел позаботиться о приготовлении еды. И, поскольку он был в хорошем настроении, он приготовил принцессе такой шикарный обед, что она была просто в восторге. 

\- И отблагодарила рыцаря поцелуем, да, братик? – радостно уточнил Молдавия. Множеством сказок и легенд он был научен, что отблагодарить своего спасителя – неважно, от дракона или от голода, – принцесса просто обязана либо свадьбой и половиной царства, либо поцелуем.

Стефан его не разочаровал:   
\- И не одним!

Молдавия одобрительно кивнул.

Румыния продолжил сказку:  
\- Итак, принцесса была спасена рыцарем от голода, и рыцарь свою награду более чем получил. Но у него были важные дела, поэтому пришлось им проститься. Больше ничто не могло отвлечь принцессу от ее очень важной работы, и она села за стол и посмотрела на лист бумаги. Труд был проделан уже титанический: она поставила число и написала слово "Отчет". Оставалось еще каких-то жалких 50-100 страничек!

\- Принцесса со всем быстро справилась, да? – улыбнулся Октав, не сомневаясь, что для принцесс бумажная работа – это пара пустяков.

\- Ну, как тебе сказать... – уклончиво начал Стефан. – Не совсем. Ее отвлекло дело, эм, государственной важности. 

\- Ого! Какое же дело?

\- Приехал из далеких-далеких земель, омываемых холодным Северным морем, один очень важный король, - подражая древнему сказителю, нараспев произнес Стефан.

\- Братик, а зачем король приехал? – уточнил Молдова. О роли приезжих королей в сказках, в отличие от роли поцелуев, он как-то ничего и не знал.

\- Ну, герольд провозгласил, что король желает обсудить важные государственные дела, торговлю, инвестиции...

\- И всякие другие взрослые скучные штуки, да? – просиял Октав.

\- В точку! – Стефан даже стрельнул в него пальцами. – Но злые языки поговаривали, что королю на самом деле просто нравится принцесса, и он хочет лишний раз на нее полюбоваться.

\- А чего он на ней тогда не женится? – снова столкнулся с загадочным Молдавия. – Увез бы ее в свое королевство и смотрел бы каждый день!

\- Кхем... – Стефан кашлянул в кулак. – Ну, видишь ли... Королю больше нравилось иногда приезжать. Приехал он и в этот раз, и принцесса и король обсуждали вопросы государственной важности долго. Прям аж до заката. Потом король, покуривая трубку, сказал, что неплохо бы поужинать что ли. Принцесса была крайне утомлена... переговорами, и предложение ей очень понравилось.

\- Правильно, надо хорошо кушать, иначе можно стать тощей и некрасивой принцессой! – заявил Октав и посмотрел на Румынию в поисках одобрения: - Да, братик?

\- Ты ж мой молодец... – несколько раз кивнув, подтверждая его правоту, умилился тот.

\- Стефан, ну а дальше, а дальше-то что было?! – сказка увлекла, и судьба принцессы уже сильно волновала Молдову.

\- Дальше?.. – не сразу вышел из прострации умиления Румыния. – А, ну да. Дальше принцесса и король пошли ужинать в достойную их титулов таверну. Ну, знаешь, не пойдет же король в дурное место ужинать. Поужинали они, значит… - Драгош явно задумался, что же рассказывать дальше и стоит ли. – Король, конечно, был бы не прочь остаться на весь вечер и ночь с принцессой, но ему внезапно позвонили, и...

\- Стефан! – возмутился Октав. – Разве бывают в сказках телефоны?

\- О, ну, что ты, Тави, - смущенно улыбнулся Румыния. – Нет, конечно. Просто я сегодня много работал и путаюсь. Конечно, королю никто не звонил. К королю прилетел почтовый голубь! 

\- И принес письмо?

\- Да. Письмо из его королевства, где говорилось, что королю нужно срочно вернуться обратно, потому что его купцам очень понадобилось с ним посоветоваться по одному очень важному государственному делу. Поэтому он спешно собрался и отправился в путь...

\- И поцеловал принцессу на прощание, да? – насчет этой сказочной традиции даже в такой необычной сказке Молдова был абсолютно уверен. – Чтобы не сильно скучала.

\- Ох... – Румыния почему-то коснулся мимолетно высокого воротничка своей рубашки. – И поцеловал, и обнял. Все, как полагается. 

\- Хороший король, мне нравится, - резюмировал Молдавия.

\- ...да, принцессе тоже нравилось, - пробормотал Стефан. - Но вот король уехал, и принцессе пришлось вернуться к делам. Отчет не ждал!

\- Она работала на ночь глядя? Вот это она ответственная! – восхитился Октав.

\- Она просто боялась, что ее отругают, если она не закончит в срок. – Пояснил Стефан.

\- А что, принцесс тоже разве ругают? – немало удивился Тави. 

\- А ты как думал? – вздернул брови Стефан. – Даже королей ругают, бывает!

\- Плохо быть взрослым, - вздохнул Молдавия. – Даже если ты король – могут отругать. 

\- Ох, и не говори, - согласился Стефан.

\- Вот поэтому я никогда не повзрослею! – сделал вывод Молдавия и, обняв брата за руку, поинтересовался: - Ну, написала принцесса отчет-то?

\- Принцесса написала целых 5 страниц! – гордо ответил Стефан. – А на часах, между тем, была почти полночь. И стоило бы принцессе пойти спать, но дела есть дела. Принцесса выпила побольше кофе...

\- Кофе? В сказке? – со скептицизмом протянул Октав.

\- Снова оговариваюсь, прости. Зелье. Придающее сил зелье.

\- А, понятно. – Кивнул Молдова и попросил снисходительно: – Ну, давай дальше.  
\- Выпила она этого зелья и продолжила работать. Но тут ей сказали, что одному заморскому чародею срочно нужно с ней посоветоваться по телеф... почтой. Голубиной. 

\- А принцесса разбиралась в магии?! 

\- Конечно! – не без гордости за принцессу подтвердил Стефан. – Она вообще очень много всего умела! Вышивать вот, например, очень хорошо... Но это ладно. Три часа они с чародеем гоняли туда-сюда бедного почтового голубя, тот чуть не издох. В итоге принцесса так устала, что просто прилегла спать на диванчике и проспала аж до обеда.

\- Бедняжка! – пожалел Октав.

\- О, Тави, надо было принцессу видеть, - вздохнул Румыния. – У нее волосы спутались, одежда помялась, взгляд сонный... Поглядев на себя в зеркало, она мрачно решила, что заморский чародей ей будет должен. Но, на счастье, страдала она недолго, потому что пришел к ней в гости один очень энергичный и веселый... ммм... воин.

\- Он тоже был рыцарем?

\- Он-то... – Стефан затруднялся с определением. – Нет, он вышел в отставку после множества войн и готовил дома ракию.

\- Братик, а что такое ракия? – хлопнул ресницами Октав.

\- Эээ... – Глаза у Стефана забегали. – Это такое живительное зелье.

\- Здорово! – обрадовался Молдавия. – Я бы хотел попробовать!

\- Маленький еще, - категорично ответил Стефан. – Зелье подействует неправильно, и вырастут у тебя ослиные уши. 

\- Нет, я ослиные уши не хочу. Давай лучше сказку.

\- Правильно, сказка лучше. Вот, это-то зелье воин и принес принцессе в большой бутылке, они его распили на двоих, и принцессе сразу захорошело. – Стефан блаженно улыбнулся. Молдавия залюбовался: таким довольным ему брат всегда очень нравился. – Воин спустя какое-то время вспомнил, что принцу соседнего королевства он тоже предлагал принести это зелье, и собрался он идти туда. Принцессу тоже с собой звал, но принцесса отказалась, ей же нужно было сделать работу.

\- Какая хорошая!

\- Принцессе иногда самой плакать хочется с того, какая она хорошая, - будто бы расчувствовавшись, заметил Стефан.

\- Нет, плакать не надо, - возразил Октав и поделился очередной известной ему истиной: - Принцессы должны улыбаться, а то некрасиво будет.

\- Принцесса улыбалась, поверь, - заверил Румыния. – Очень радостно улыбалась, пока писала отчет. И так у нее легко и быстро получалось, словно она только для создания этих отчетов и родилась. Вот что сила живительного зелья делает, если его выпито нужное количество, - назидательно добавил он. – И вот, после стольких трудов и страданий, принцесса совладала с бумажной работой! 

\- Эту бумажную работу, наверное, какой-нибудь демон злой придумал, - поделился пришедшей в голову идеей Молдавия.

\- Ах, ты у меня такой умница... – расчувствовался брат снова. – Именно злой демон, не иначе!

\- Но принцесса же справилась, да? – напомнил Октав.

\- Да, а потом она немного отдохнула и отпраздновала свой триумф вместе со своим младшим братиком...

\- Ой, у принцессы тоже братик был? – вот это было интересным поворотом. Про братиков принцесс Тави раньше не слышал.

\- Да, очень милый младший братик, которого она очень любила. – Объяснил Стефан. – Они вдвоем играли, читали интересную книжку с картинками, ели пирожные...

\- Прямо как мы с тобой сегодня... – сонно пробормотал Молдавия, зевнув.

\- Ага. Ты зеваешь уже. Может, баиньки? – предложил Румыния, свободной рукой погладив его по голове.

\- Нет, - отмахнулся Молдавия, выпуская руку брата из своих цепких ручек. – Расскажи, какие они пирожные ели...

\- Ох, ну, ладно. – вздохнув, согласился Драгош. – Одно пирожное было шоколадное, украшенное сверху кремом, с красивой разноцветной посыпкой... А второе - фруктовое, и сверху было желе... Третье…

Румыния, заметив, что Молдавия, несмотря на свои протесты, окончательно и бесповоротно съехал в сон, замолчал и, улыбнувшись, наклонился и мягко поцеловал братишку в лоб. Подоткнув ему одеяло, он встал, потянулся и подошел к окну. Небо было красивое, звездное.

Неожиданно его со спины крепко, так, что даже не сдвинешься с места, обняли сильные руки, и Венгрия – а это был именно он – заметил полушепотом на ухо:  
\- А принцесса умеет рассказывать интересные сказки...

\- А кое-кто не умеет пользоваться дверным звонком и не уважает неприкосновенность частной собственности, - невольно вздрогнув, огрызнулся Стефан тихо.

\- Дверь запирать надо, Ваше Высочество, - усмехнулся Эржерон и насмешливо добавил: - Да и зачем мне звонить в ваши двери и прерывать ваши занятия, если в вашем... будуаре можно услышать такие увлекательные истории? Про принцев, воинов, королей...

\- Все это время стоял и слушал, гребанный ты извращенец? – сам не понимая, возмущен он или напуган, уточнил Румыния, решив, что лучшая защита – это все-таки нападение.

\- Полегче с выражениями, Ваше Высочество, - сжав его в объятиях крепче, мурлыкнул Венгрия, - а то, знаете, драконам благородство не свойственно. Начну плеваться огнем и разрушать деревни. 

\- А если до этого не доводить? – неловко улыбнулся Стефан. Уж если Эрж до сих пор, фигурально выражаясь, деревни не жжет и девственниц не пожирает, а продолжает с ним словесно играть, то, стало быть, не все так плохо и можно попробовать договориться.

Эржерон задумчиво помолчал, а потом, вместо ответа, решительно развернул его к себе и, закинув на плечо, понес в дальнюю от спальни комнату. Стефан невольно охнул, и Эрж с коварным хмыком устроил ладонь пониже его поясницы.

И только потом, скинув Румынию с плеча на диван в кабинете, Венгрия сподобился объяснить, уже не полушепотом, как в спальне, но по-прежнему негромко:  
\- Драконы - они, знаете ли, очень любят в качестве выкупа за то, что не станут плеваться огнем, получать прекрасных принцессс и похищать их в свое логово. Но, коль скоро выясняется, что где-то внутри меня еще и рыцарь есть, так и быть, на первый раз прощаю и похищать не буду.

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - насколько мог очаровательно, улыбнулся Румыния. 

Эржерон, резко выдохнув, навис сверху и прижал его к себе так крепко, что стало тесновато дышать. 

\- Очень злишься?.. – осторожно спросил Румыния, замирая. 

\- А ты как думаешь? - фыркнул Венгрия, но, заметив его неудобства, ослабил слегка объятия и лег рядом, занимая собой остаток пространства и заставляя Румынию перевернуться набок, чтобы не было так тесно. – Так бы и прибил эту сволочь. Понимаешь, о ком я. А с тобой... Сам знаешь. 

Стефан с опаской кивнул. Хедервари, сердито выдохнув, уткнулся ему в макушку. Румыния осторожно обнял его. Эрж усмехнулся:   
\- Давай уже спать, принцесса.

\- Хоть бы плед достал, - фыркнул Драгош. – Знаешь же, где лежит.

\- Ты со мной хоть раз замерзал? – изогнул бровь Эржерон.

\- Нет, - честно признался Стефан. С Эржем как раз наоборот – часто бывало жарко. Даже слишком.

\- Тогда зачем тебе плед, мышонок? – спросил Хедервари. 

Стефан не ответил. Венгрия, хмыкнув, снова уткнулся ему в макушку. В тишине прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Румыния, успевший уже задремать, вдруг открыл глаза и, тихонько вздохнув, прошептал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эрж.

Он не ожидал услышать что-либо в ответ, но над ухом прозвучало спокойно и даже без привычной усмешки:  
\- Спокойной ночи, мышонок.


End file.
